Finding Her Voice
by melancholy starlight
Summary: Set in New Leaf. A young girl named Luna, who is unable to talk, lives in the Animal Crossing town of Starlet. One Saturday night, she meets someone who becomes one of her closest friends, and may help her on the way to something special... [May undergo rewrites if I ever work up the motivation to get back on this one.]
1. Chapter 1

Finding Her Voice: AC fanfic

Chapter 1: Luna

Her long hair was a shade of deep midnight blue, like the sky was tonight in the village of Starlet. Her eyes were greenish teal, and though they looked heavy with sorrow, still shone with joy. Her nose was a small triangle in the middle of her face. And her mouth—her mouth, though it constantly displayed a young, carefree smile, which perfectly hid her struggle, had never been able to speak a single word.

Nobody knew how or why, but Luna had never been able to speak.

She didn't let that stop her. Luna expressed herself in other ways. She had a passion for writing and had considered herself a writer since she was six

Usually, in everyday conversation, she used facial expressions and emotes to express her feelings, reactions, etc. But it was still hard to communicate.

She knew she was better off than some people. She knew it could be worse. But she still faced her own frustrations and struggles, and although she did her best not to let others worry about her, sometimes it really got to her.

Luna stepped outside her small house, which was designed to match her name. Luna meant moon. The moon meant nighttime. And Luna's favorite time of day was night. So she decided to make her house, inside and out, reflect that. Black and dark blue were the main colors, like the night sky. Like tonight's sky.

Luna took a deep breath of the cool evening air, and set off into the town with a smile as bright as the full moon. As soon as she spotted one of her best friends, Sprinkle the penguin, she waved in greeting to catch Sprinkle's attention.

Sprinkle: Oh! Hey, Luna. Didja hear what's happening on Main Street tonight, frappe?

Luna didn't know. She shook her head and gave a question mark, being sure to show her eager curiosity.

Sprinkle: You know the new Club LOL that opened the other day, right? (Luna nods) Well, I hear they're totally hosting, like, a live concert session tonight with K.K. slider! And they're doing it every Saturday afterward, too! (Luna appears excited) Oh my gosh, I can't wait! Well, I gotta go real quick. Hope to see you there, okay?

With that, Sprinkle was off. She was always full of energy, always excited about everything. It was who she was.

Luna continued her calm evening stroll, walking down to the beach and up to the town hall. Suddenly, the town tune rang out across the town, alerting the residents that it was a new hour. That hour was 8 o'clock. That meant Club LOL would be opening!

Excitedly, Luna dashed across the railroad tracks to Main Street, where she found a bright light coming from the sign outside Club LOL. She tried not to act too excited, as she opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a row of chairs set up in the middle of the room, all facing the stage. And on the stage, guitar in hand, was K.K. Slider himself.

Luna froze for a moment. There he was. It was like a dream come true. K.K. was the biggest music sensation in—well, it seemed like he was everywhere. And now he was only a few feet away.

Shrunk, the owner of the club, greeted Luna at the door.

Shrunk: Hi, Luna! Are you excited for the show tonight? (A huge nod from luna) K.K. Slider is taking requests, so please sit back and enjoy the show!

Luna proceeded to a seat, front and center. Her eyes widened as she neared him. Then she noticed he was looking in her direction. She gave a small wave.

"Hey, you wanna hear a song?" he asked in a low, soft voice. Luna nodded.

K.K.: I'm taking requests, if you want. Or you could just tell me how you're feelin' and I'll pick something

Nervously, Luna reached into her pocket for her notepad and pen. She always had it handy in case she had something to say that you couldn't say with a facial expression. She held up a finger, to say "One moment," and then began scribbling a note.

My name is Luna. I can't speak. I would love to hear your song Only Me. Thank you!

She tore the page off and handed it to him. He quickly read through it, nodded and smiled at her. As Luna slowly backed into her seat, K.K. said:

All right, to start off the night, we have a request from Luna. So here's for you Luna. Only Me.

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone over the stage. K.K. began to play his guitar, and sang the melody, just as perfect as Luna imagined. It was her favorite song by K.K. And now she was hearing it live.

If she could have sung along, she would have. Her eyes remained focused on the musician onstage, nothing else.

As the last notes faded, the lights came back on.

K.K.: Cool, man. Cool. We got any other requests

As the night wore on, K.K. played several other songs. Luna stayed for every single one. It was past midnight when they started wrapping things up in the club, but before Luna left, K.K. asked her to "come here a sec". She obeyed.

K.K.: I have something special for you, Luna.

He handed her a disc case—it was Only Me. Luna grinned.

K.K.: It gets better. Turn it over.

When Luna flipped over the case in her hand, she found that he had signed it! She almost couldn't believe it. Her usual "thank you" motion was nowhere near enough, in her opinion. She eagerly came up, arms wide, to engulf the musician in a friendly thank-you hug. Though he seemed surprised at first, he soon returned it, saying, "You're welcome."

Before heading out the door, Luna stopped, facing the only two people in the room, (that is, K.K. and Shrunk) and gave a polite bow. It was her way of saying goodbye/goodnight and thank you. She waved again, and got on her way home.

It was the best night she'd ever had.

-Luna's Journal-

Tonight was the best thing I've ever experienced. I can't believe it actually happened, but I've got the CD—signed by K.K. Slider himself—to prove it.

I hear he's coming back every Saturday night. If he does, I'm sure we'll get to see a lot of each other then!

AN:

YUSSSSSSSS Gosh I'm loving this already. Be ready for more! I know just where this is headed. ;)

PLEASE review! C'mon I said please! XD

-Pikminsanity


	2. UPDATE- Author's note

Hi guys!

I know it's kind of concerning to be getting a note after the first chapter, but don't worry. This story is still in progress, I promise!

A month or so ago, I was writing on paper (it was during class, don't judge) and I actually wrote lyrics for a whole song as well as plenty of chapter content for Chapter 2 of this story.

Then I proceeded to lose the paper and never find it again. Sorry 'bout that.

While I try to piece together some replacement lyrics and rewrite the whole dang chapter 'cause I lost the WHOLE THING, please stay tuned. I'll try to keep you posted on my progress.

Thanks,

~Pikminsanity


	3. another AN (sorry!)

**Okay guys, update time...**

 **So I now have absolutely no excuse for not updating in so long. I was just now digging around in the notes on my phone and found the re-written lyrics to Only Me, which is the one thing that's kept me from updating for however many months it's been. Which means I don't have any reason to not write. Which means all that's left to say is I'm a huge idiot dork. Please bear with me. I'm starting to get back into ACNL, so with luck, I'll be able to FINALLY GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP IN A WEEK OR TWO!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, if you have been.**

 **~Pikminsanity**


End file.
